


melting ice. freezing fire

by justK



Series: kunten nation [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Qian Kun, But nothing is explicit, Kun's an ice King, M/M, Not Betaed, Smut, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, and Ten's a fire King, beautiful when collide, i guess this is part of my other work titled:, it's - Freeform, its not necessary to read the other one tho, porn with feelings i guess, there's, they're some sort of Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: “i want you, but i'm afraid i'll burn you.”“i can burn, too.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: kunten nation [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996807
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	melting ice. freezing fire

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.

king Ten knew, by heart, the path he had to take to arrive to that one glade of a hundred and fifty stadions, days away from his kingdom. the routine was one he did unconsciously, from waking up three hours before the light touched his lands, combing his long, impossibly amber, hairs, tiding an impeccable semi-bun on top of his head, leaving the rest to fall freely over his shoulders and back, dressed in black and sangria robes of low lapels and no collar, long sleeves and sharp shoulder pads, from where layers of loose thin, almost transparent, fabric fell elegantly, tangling together and mixing with the length of his cloak, giving the appearance of a cascade of blood, that matched perfectly with his skin when it glowed. his steps would be silent, Ten used to move as if he were floating, fluid like flames and mesmerising to see as he walked down long rocky halls, until he reached the back of his palace to find his black stallion, Zhurong, feeding on volcanic rocks, raising its head to meet his eyes and tossing its tail swiftly behind, happy to meet its master. 

the ride was always pleasant, Ten had to do near to nothing for Zhurong knew exactly where to go, galloping happily, making its reddish bundle of burning mane dance with the wind, the fire hitting Ten's skin in a tingly way. his golden eagle appeared flying in messy circles above them from time to time, going back and forth, to keep an eye on Ten's temporarily abandoned kingdom while joining its king. 

he liked to go there, where the place would be neither burning nor freezing, where it looked almost normal and untouched, except for when Ten would burn so intensely, the shape of his feet would leave burnt footprints behind, but Ten managed himself well and he controlled his temperature not to destroy the beautiful life in the area. he enjoyed the calmness of looking at the vastness during the day, of talking to the trees that sometimes answered in whispers; and he loved to stay at night, with a small bonfire created by his hands to remind him of home, as he looked up to the sky, to the north, where the northern lights painted the darkness, in blue, turquoise hues that resembled the weakest of his flames, and he wondered then, if the Bīng people were that much different from his own kind. 

one day, as he walked near his favourite tree, he felt a strange decrease in temperature that did not go unnoticed and that he recognised immediately. by turning on his heels, he faced the most ethereal being he had ever seen. covered in long white garments with hints of cool gray adorning in messy, yet perfectly placed shapes his robes, different from his own in the way the lapels closed high covering his chest entirely, not even letting his collarbone breathe, but making his long white neck look more intriguing than it should have been, probably also because of the way the clothing found another way to be revealing, enhancing his thin waist with a thick corset-like belt. Kun looked exactly the same Ten had seen the first time they had met, except his eyes were a pretty mist blue, instead of that white overpowering shade, and his hair was held in a high bun, a little messy, but still refined, with a modest tiara that embraced his forehead instead of resting on the top of his head like Ten's. 

as they made eye contact, Ten's body temperature lowered even more. Kun should have felt it, for he smiled right away, it had looked warmer than it should have, because nothing about Kun was warm, but then, Ten was stiff in front of him, like a frozen lake, instead of being the dancing flame he always was. 

“there's no water around,” Kun said, his voice sent chills down Ten's warm spine. “can you melt some ice for my horse?” 

that was not the greeting Ten had been expecting, but he accepted it nonetheless. he melted the huge ice cube that Kun had created on the floor, because both their people and animals still needed water to survive. he wondered then, how did Kun's people manage to have water in that frozen reign of theirs. “an underground pond,” Kun explained, “it never freezes.”

Ten's nights were always warm, and so, he didn't associate warmth with a foreign, longing feeling. coldness, though, was a pleasant sensation inside his chest, the way it spread inside him at the feeling of Kun's cold presence next to him, was the cozy sensation he associated with want. 

“tell me if it gets too hot for you,” he finished lighting his small fire just to have something to illuminate them both. “i can go away.” Kun didn't look at him, but he nodded and let himself be encompassed by Ten's heat, the same way Ten received Kun's cold. 

the way Kun hadn't flinched away from his closeness and his eyes had remained that calm light blue, had been flattering for Ten to say the least. it had been the second time they met, but Ten felt like he had known Kun for longer, decades, actually, ever since Ten had started to go and see Kun's northern lights from afar, and having Kun accept him, somehow, was mind blowing, encouraging. 

encouraging enough to make Ten visit the frozen lands more often, peace offering long forgotten, all he ever wanted was to see Kun, at the distance was fine, because Ten didn't want to risk scaring Kun. 

“you can come closer,” Ten knew, but hearing it from Kun's mouth was like a request and not a fact. “i won't kill you, _Ten_ ,” his name sounded icy coming from him, nothing like Ten was, yet Ten felt more like himself when Kun shaped that syllable with his voice. “i trust you now.” 

Ten snapped his eyes open at Kun, slowly testing the sincerity in his voice. “i know, i am still afraid.” he replied. Kun tilted his head to the side, making the ice chains of his high crown shake at the inclination, the clacking of the crystal sounded like sparkles colliding. 

“of me?” 

Ten shook his head and a fast wave of heat rushed through his body, illuminating his neck ever so slightly with those crack-like lines that used to appear at times. it was him now who felt threatened, the way Kun had glowed blue and silver before him. Kun frowned. 

“of myself,” Ten said and he swallowed, licking his lips as he set his eyes on the cold tea he was drinking, the crystal glass was starting to melt between his fingers and Ten downed the liquid in one go before he could evaporate it. Kun was waiting for an answer, Ten was not looking at him, but the silence was enough indication. “i want you, Kun.” there was no chance in the atmosphere, not in temperature nor in tension, and Ten considered it to be a good thing. he met Kun's eyes and he said, “ _i want you, but i'm afraid i'll burn you_.” 

Kun's eyes sparkled a pretty bright star that was gone as soon as it had appeared. 

“ _i can burn, too_.” 

whatever happened during their tea time after that, Ten doesn't remember, he guesses he had to attend some council meetings along with his Huǒ companions. 

his life elapsed that night; what happened before, he forgot, and whatever happens after, lacks importance. 

he had visited Kun's kingdom enough times to know the way the crystal walls reflected his outline, and where exactly he had to go to arrive anywhere he wanted, so it didn't come as a surprise when he found his way to Kun's chambers, halls desolate and free for him to walk and leave a slight layer of melting ice where he passed. 

Kun was awake when he went into his room, sitting in front of a boudoir combing his long white silverish hair, now free from crowns or tiaras, but Ten saw right there that Kun didn't need them to look mighty, unattainable. 

the royal chamber was exactly what Ten had been expecting. of a barely different shade than the rest of the castle, resembling Kun's eyes when lit up, everything shone with silver snowflakes that looked like dancing, blinking stars, making the impossibly cold lounge feel more like something Ten would call home. he noticed it was similar in size and shape to his own back in Huǒ, except everything was mirrored and of the opposite colour, like Ten's eyes during powering times, the snowflakes were replaced back in his room by golden sparks, and despite this cold place not being his home and power source, Ten felt the strongest with Kun's ice weakening his heat. 

“i knew you'd come,” Kun spoke, not bothering to turn around, Ten examined his silhouette, covered by a loose, way too translucent sleeping robe, covering his body and dragging across the floor with how long it was, but his shoulders were naked and for the first time Ten could see the impossibly white skin, unblemished and splashed with moles on strategic places that made his mouth water. 

“how could i not?” he asked, not expecting an answer. he dragged his feet to shorten the distance between them just as Kun stood up and turned to him, meeting him in the middle. they both stopped, scarce centimetres away, feeling each other's temperature against their skins. Ten's eyes wandered all over Kun's body, taking in only what was exposed to his eyes and letting his mind imagine the rest, not really sure if he'll get to touch Kun. “i've wanted you since the first time i saw you.” they were apart, the scene might have looked too stiff to anyone else who weren't them, but their elements were colliding and therefore there was no actual need to have physical contact, still, Kun extended his curious hand, eager to explore, landing it on the junction of Ten's jaw and neck. his fingers were so cold, Ten hissed at the feeling, the sound mixing with the own noise their skins produced at the contact and a thin vapour came out of them. 

“show me,” Kun said, Ten looked at his lips as the words came out and they were so mesmerising, he didn't even blink at the sound of the beating of wings of Kun's snowy owl as it flew out the balcony. 

he didn't jump on Kun right away, he, instead, took his time to look at him, taking in every detail, from his soft hair, his white eyebrows with that one beauty mark below his right brow, to the way his skin glowed a sparkly blue hue on his cheekbones and neck and shoulders, Ten felt dizzy at the way his mind painted Kun's naked body way before he could actually see it. 

he hadn't been disappointed, at the end, when he did manage to touch Kun to kiss him, biting and licking his plump lips, moaning into the kiss despite the tingling feeling of numbness that the crash of their cold and hot left behind. as Ten undid Kun's robes, he found it impossible to keep his burning heart and blood at bay, but there was no danger of him melting the whole place, for Kun's own ice and snow intensified ten times, and it was so risky for Ten, because his heart could fail at any moment under such extreme climate. it was his desire that kept him burning and alive for long enough to lay Kun down, admiring the way the milky skin was damaged under his touch. Kun didn't complain and neither did Ten when Kun's hands also left sears behind. 

“you're so impressive,” Kun whispered, opening his legs to accommodate Ten between them, Ten's own way of blushing appeared at that, in thin golden lines along his collarbone and temples, Kun had to run the pads of his fingers over one of those lines to admire. “ _take me_.” 

they both ran their hands all over each other's body, in a fashion that was almost animalistic, scratching, burning, marking all the right places, Ten created a map of Kun's body after that night, the map of a body he knew he could never forget, that lived in the corners of his mind decades after, the same way Ten imprinted in the back of Kun's eyes, it became impossible for Kun not to see him every night when he slept. 

Ten's crown fell to the ground when they rolled on the fluffy padding, tangling their limbs as Kun bit Ten's shoulders and neck, the pain was so good, sending cold shots through his body, the same way Kun's body spasmed when Ten digged his burning nails way too harsh on his skin, leaving an angry red scratch when his index finger made its way over his thigh and between his legs. the way Kun's legs opened instinctively under Ten's ministrations was intoxicating, but having Ten's fingers burning his insides was even more blinding to Kun, he swore he could pass out, and so, Ten had to make sure Kun stayed with him in order to keep going. “you'll tell me if it's too much, right?” he asked. 

Kun shook his head. “it'll never be too much,” he was having trouble breathing, but he looked lost in pleasure, so Ten didn't think it was something bad. “come on, _make me yours_.” Ten bit his tongue not to swear the way he wanted to, by sinking his teeth on the junction of Kun's neck and shoulder, he pushed inside into the tightness, cool as the rest of Kun's body which was starting to glow blue, with pretty snowflake figures adorning his skin. 

“you're a dream,” Ten whispered, grabbing onto Kun's porcelain thigh to keep him grounded. 

every drag of his length inside Kun's sensitive walls was like heaven on earth for both of them, Ten was sure they both were masochists because if the pleasure was not enough, the pain was also there to send them to the edge, but he concentrated on the way Kun hugged him with his legs, pulling him incredibly close, until not even a current of chilly air could make its way between their bodies. slowly, as they neared their climax, Kun's eyes started to turn white, as if he were ready to destroy Ten's entire kingdom, but Ten's eyes were the same, pitch black and he was the biggest threat in the Bīng realm right there, because his power was at its highest point and he had the king at his mercy, it could be so easy to destroy everything, only he didn't, because Kun's glowing blue skin and freezing touch were driving him insane, the pain was so good, and Kun looked so aerial, Ten knew he wanted him in his life. 

their moans were so loud, they could easily be heard, and it was the way Kun chanted Ten's name that broke all barriers between them, surrounding them both instead with a frosting layer that melted under Ten's uncontrollable warmth. 

“will you be my king?” Ten asked, set on thrusting just right to make Kun see stars behind his lids and a long moan come out of his mouth. 

“ _yes_ ,” Kun hissed, arching his back, clenching uncontrollably around Ten, Ten swore and sped up. “yes, i will.” 

“come, my king,” Ten pleaded. 

“faster,” Kun begged. “ _break me_.” 

Ten did, breaking himself in the process, too. their climaxes were so strong, it could have caused a striking collision that could have ended with so many things, but far from that, the tangling hues and vapour mixing together was beautiful, a true work of art. 

the aftermath was always hard. it took them hours to cool down and warm up, but they waited for it lying together, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes, until Kun's went back to a calm icy blue and Ten's to a serene amber shade. and the havoc left behind was something they learnt to deal with over time, as they also learnt to thrive in their burning and freezing souls.

**Author's Note:**

> as i wrote in the tags, i think this is part of _beautiful, when collide_ , that's why i made it a mini series. it has no relevant plot, but it's something i had in my mind.  
>  leave some kudos or comments if you like it :) i appreciate them and you.  
>  *edit:
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wayvtenact?s=09)
> 
> it's new, just made it today, so i appreciate if you help me to make it grow because i don't know what i'm doing hahaha


End file.
